infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort St. Phillipe
Fort St. Phillipe was heavily fortified stronghold occupied by Joseph Bertrand III and the Militia. It was Bertrand's stronghold or hideout, where he hid during certain dangerous situations. History The fort was surrounded by several groups of Militia soldiers and was littered with machine gun turrets and mortars. It was also where the Power Transfer Device was being stored, as Zeke Dunbar learned during his time with the Militia. In order to extract the device, Cole befriended Rosco Laroche, the leader of the local Rebels. With the aid of Laroche and the Rebels, Cole, Lucy Kuo, Nix and Zeke initiated an attack on the stronghold. After destroying most of the turrets, the rebels invaded the fort. While some of the rebels went with Kuo to search for the Transfer Device, Cole and Nix continued the assault on the facility with the other rebels, and after a fierce battle, the group of allies were able to eliminate the Militia presence. After Cole utilized the Transfer Device rebels disposed of the machine and made Fort Philppe their main base of operations, even after Laroche follows Cole over to Flood Town. Gallery fort_7.jpg|Part of the Fort. fort_9.jpg Cole FortPhilippe.jpg|Cole and Zeke observe the Fort. Trivia *Before being used by Bertrand, it appears to have been a museum: two closed-down ticket booths can be found built into the sides of the outer wall. *An interesting note is that among the Rebels patrolling the Fort, characters such as Laroche and Zeke can sometimes be seen. Zeke will only appear at the Fort immediately before leaving for Flood Town. *If one decides not to perform the two side missions within the area of the fort, which prevent Militia from spawning, they will continue to patrol the fortress even though the Rebels occupy it, thus fighting will ensue, which players can use to XP farm. *The newspaper box in UGC says: The SP News: Redesign of Fort Philippe. SP stands for Sucker Punch, another easter egg. *The Fortress' primary armament is three 10-inch Disappearing Guns, based on weapons at Fort Casey in the state of Washington. These guns would normally be mounted on a turntable with a parapet in front of them, so the gun could retract into a safe position to be reloaded. *By the door is a sign: FORT ST. PHILLIPE Built at the onset of the War of 1812, Ft. Philippe (sic) saw heavy action during the Civil War, first as a naval defensive position and later as a safe haven for Confederate forces. In December 1864, Union forces besieged the fort and burned it to the ground. During this heroic fight, General Robert Bertrand bravely fell, becoming a martyr for New Marais. This Monument and restoration is provided by the Bertrand family to commemorate the glory of General Bertrand, the heroes of his army, and those of New Marais. November 1, 1996 *As shown above, the game also uses the spelling "Philippe," but the name on the sign over the main gate is "Phillipe," and this is also the spelling used in the subtitles. Sources Infamous 2 Category:Locations in Infamous 2 Category:New Marais Category:InFamous 2